Astraea Smythe/History
Background Childhood Astraea was born to Dr. Castor Smythe, a scientist, and Mira Smythe, a Commander in the Altean Military. Astraea was born to Estella Smythe, a Major General in the Altean military, and Castor Smythe, a doctor. She is also the niece of Coran, Estelle's older brother. Growing up, she visited her uncle a lot as her parents were quite busy with the jobs. That, in turn, had her befriend Princess Allura. She would think about what she wanted in her future but mostly came up empty. The Galra-Altean War Her parents joined the fight against the Galrans, leaving Astraea with her uncle. Unfortunately, her parents were killed in the first waves of attack. Following her parent's deaths, Coran gave Astraea an Altean feline that she named Nyx. Nyx became her sole companion and went everywhere with her. During the Galra's final attack against Altea to take Voltron, Astraea was taken to the Castle of Lions where Princess Allura and King Alfor were along with her uncle. She was knocked out along with Allura and they were placed in the Cryo Pod followed by her uncle. The Rise of Voltron Ten thousand years later, Astraea was awoken from cryo sleep when five humans arrived at the Castle of Lions with the Blue Lion. She was caught by a human with black hair wearing a lot of red. She later learned his name was Keith. While the other humans were getting the Green and Yellow Lions, Astraea talked with Keith and learned they had similar things: both lost their parents and were very much into sword-like weapons. When the Red Lion's location was revealed, Astraea wanted to go and help. Unfortunately, her uncle and Allura both strongly disagreed with her going. In the end, she went and was a big help, especially for Keith. She fought some of the Sentries while Keith tried to bond with the Red Lion. She watched in awe as the Red Lion chose him as its Paladin. She didn't join much for the battles, usually staying on board the Castle and helping from there. She later became the healer, letting her uncle take a step back and focus more on the ship itself. Around this time, Astraea came to realize her feelings for Keith, but, scared, kept them to herself. It was only when she injured so bad that Keith ended up realizing his own feelings. They ended up deciding to keep their relationship a secret until they were both ready to reveal. Voltron Coalition As Voltron started becoming known around the galaxy, Astraea was noticing how distant Keith was becoming. She had a sneaking suspicion on what it was about but didn't push him. Her suspicions ended up being right when Keith started doing more Blade than Voltron stuff. She did voice her annoyance to the other Paladins when they didn't consider what Keith was going through. He was just thrown into a lead he wasn't ready for. Astraea was extremely ticked off at them about that and refused to speak with any of them for a while. In secret, Keith did tell Astraea about him doing the Blade work at first, and she fully supported him. She had a feeling doing the Blade was a way to help him figure himself out in a way but also learn more about his mother. They kept it a secret until the time when he announced his leaving to the entire team. That was then the two revealed that Astraea did know about him wanting to leave. Of course, the others were shocked but Astraea wasn't having any bickering and shut them up instantly. She supported Keith all the way. Before he did leave for the Blade, they met in secret one more time sharing a small moment together and Astraea making him try to contact her once in a while. They would not see each other again until the Coalition's battle for Naxzela and Keith attempted to sacrifice himself. Astraea tried to talk him out of it, but he continued on but said a what he thought a final goodbye. It was only thanks to Lotor's intervention saved Keith's life. Astraea confronted Keith and surprised everyone by not yelling right away but instead of pulling him in for a kiss, thus revealing that the two were in a relationship. As Keith revealed to why he did it, with the intent of protecting the ones he cared for and loved. They continued their long-distance relationship, Astraea making Keith promise to return to her, alive. When Lotor says he wants to work with Voltron, Astraea is unsure and mostly stays away from Lotor as much as possible. During the time Lotor was with the team, Astraea forms a brother-sister like bond with Lance and would just end up staying near him, the only other member to think Lotor being good wasn't right. She would end up training with Lance, helping him with his newfound sword. When Keith found his mother, Astraea was the first person he contacted, and to say she was shocked seeing and meeting his mother, she was also very happy. The short contact was short when the connection went out, making her worry and hope they made it. Astraea was unable to have a nice reunion when Keith returned, not alone, due to Lotor's treachery, Keith following Shiro's clone, and then finally sacrificing the Castle of Lions to save the universe. Earth Following Lotor's defeat and Allura moving Shiro's conscious to the clone's body, the journey to Earth began. Astraea mainly rode with Pidge in the Green Lion (and thanks to Cosmo she was able to spend some time with Keith). Upon arriving on Earth and joining the Galaxy Garrison, Astraea was a bit shocked on how they did things but, listened since they were on Earth and had to do things their way. Right away, Astraea did not like Admiral Sanda and kept her distance from her, mainly sticking to her Uncle or Keith. Because of her skills and knowledge over Altean anatomy, she was assigned to stay with the Medical Team so she could help should Allura get injured. She would be the only one able to take care of the Altean Princess. After the final battle and Shiro's speech, Astraea is seen waiting for Keith to wake up with Kolivan and Krolia. She was the first one to give him a hug upon his awakening. The Future Astraea goes on to marry Keith and settle down on Earth. Together, they have two girls, Stella Carlie, and Calypso Catherine, named after Katie "Pidge" Holt. Category:History (fan) Category:A to Z